This invention relates to a compensating reservoir for a multi-circuit hydraulic brake system which includes at least two chambers segregated one from the other by a separating wall and interconnected at the level of a minimum admissible fluid level, with at least one port of the interconnection being in a spaced relationship to the separating wall. Such a compensating reservoir is known from the German unexamined published patent application DT-OS No. 2,027,712 and from the German examined published patent application DT-AS No. 1,655,427.
The spaced arrangement of the port of the passage means interconnecting the two chambers of the compensating reservoir, relative to the separating wall, is to ensure that no undue amount of brake fluid is allowed to flow from one chamber into the other chamber when braking or accelerating the vehicle in which the multi-circuit brake system including the compensating reservoir is installed, or when driving uphill, thereby causing a faulty warning indication to be given or, even worse, air being drawn into one of the brake circuits.
The disadvantage of the compensating reservoir of FIG. 1 of DT-OS No. 2,027,712 lies in that the pipe interconnecting the two chambers must be mounted very accurately parallel to the bottom of the reservoir; otherwise, the desired filling level when the warning signal is activated will not be maintained. The installation of such a pipe into the separating wall is expensive since compensating reservoirs are usually manufactured by injection moulding. An additional operation is required to insert the pipe into the separating wall. The last-named disadvantage also applies to the compensating reservoir of DT-AS No. 1,655,427.